


Sgt. Oblivious

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, F/M, Innuendo, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You send Bucky a text asking him to come over. He doesn't get it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Sgt. Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out adding "real" fake text messaging to a story. It's small. IDK how to make it large enough to read. It's clickable and should take you to a readable image.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49208785938/in/dateposted-public/)

Bucky stared at his phone. Where did she get his trigger words? How did she find out? He never told  
her what they were. Nat knew and so did Steve, but neither would tell his girlfriend, would they?  
If they did, why? Taking his phone, he went searching for Nat. 

He found her in her quarters. "Hey, can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

She raised a brow. "Girl problems?"

He didn't hide the blush and brushed his hair nervously. "Not sure. Did you ever talk to [Y/N] about  
my ...trigger words?" His voice pitched low as he asked and she could see he was spooked. He held out  
his phone.

"Hmm." She read the exchange, then returned it. She motioned him closer and he stepped up. Her red  
lips teasing his skin as she spoke in his ear. "You. Are. An. Idiot." 

"I do-"

"Shh." Nat touched a finger to his mouth. 

"But-"

Her finger pressed harder. "Think." She stared. He was still lost. She rolled her eyes. "What did  
those words do to you?"

"When spoken, they forced me to obey the speak- Oh well *shit*!"

Nat sighed as Bucky ran for [Y/N]'s apartment.


End file.
